This invention relates to a disposable absorbent sanitary article for absorbing and retaining body fluids such as disposable diapers or menstruation pads.
The bulletin of WO93/09739 discloses a sanitary article provided with a pair of elasticized side flaps. This article includes a first pair of elasticized side flaps defining transversely opposite side edges of the article and a second pair of elasticized flaps lying on the inner side of the article and normally biased to rise upward on a liquid-absorbent core. A liquid-pervious topsheet and a liquid-impervious backsheet sandwiching the core extend outward beyond transversely opposite side edges of the core. These extensions of the respective sheets are put flat and joined together to form the first side flaps. Distal edges of the side flaps are respectively provided with first elastic members extending under tension longitudinally of the flaps between the top- and backsheets. The second side flaps are formed by placing separately prepared sheets upon the upper surface of the topsheet and folding these sheets in respective two halves and putting them flat together, respectively, along the respective distal edges with second elastic members extending under tension between the respective two halves. These first and second elastic members elastically contract and come in contact with a wearer""s skin as the article is put on the wearer""s body.
In the case of the article disclosed by the aforesaid bulletin, the distal edges of the first flaps correspond to lines along which the top- and backsheets placed upon each other have been cut to contour the article in conformity with its desired shape and, in other words, the distal edges of the first flaps partially define the article""s contour. The first elastic members are placed in the vicinity of the respective distal edges parallel to them and elasticize the respective distal edges. The distal edges of the first flaps, i.e., the cut ends of the top- and backsheets are not rounded and may irritate the wearer""s skin as the napkin is put on the wearer""s body. In addition, the first elastic members have a secondary effect to increase a rigidity of the distal edges, therefore irritation of the wearer""s skin due to the cut ends and eventually to deteriorate a feeling to wear the napkin.
The distal edges of the second side flaps formed by folding the respective sheets so as to wrap the respective second elastic members with such an arrangement, the sheets sometimes cut into the wearer""s skin rather than come in contact with the wearer""s skin, together with the second elastic members. Thus, the second side flaps also may create a feeling of discomfort against the wearer.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable absorbent sanitary article such as disposable diapers or menstruation pads that are designed to alleviate skin stimulation due to the elasticized side flaps.
According to this invention, there is provided a disposable absorbent sanitary article having a body-side surface and an undergarment-side surface opposed to the body-side surface and comprising a basic structure adapted to absorb and retain body fluids between the two surfaces and a plurality of flaps adapted to be elastically placed against the wearer as the article is put on the wearer.
This invention further comprises any one pair of the plural pairs of flaps each having a transverse direction and a longitudinal direction orthogonal to the transverse direction and formed by a sheet extending outward from the basic structure and an elastic member wrapped by the sheet in a state tensioned in the longitudinal direction, the flap having a proximal edge portion adjacent as viewed in the transverse direction and an elastically stretchable free edge spaced from a top surface of the basic structure, the flap is folded in the free edge portion along a fold line extending in the longitudinal direction back onto itself with the elastic member inside and wherein the elastic member is placed at least 1 mm apart from the fold line toward the proximal edge portion and secured to the inner surface of the sheet.
In the disposable absorbent sanitary article according to this invention the sheet forming each of the flaps is folded back along the line to define the free edge portion of the flap and joined to itself so that the free edge portion may present an annular cross-section and the elastic member elasticizing this flap is spaced from the line toward the proximal edge portion of the flap at least by 1 mm. Such a unique arrangement enables the annular free edge portion of the flap to be deformed and thereby to offer an cushioning effect. In this way, there is no apprehension that the elastic member might cut into the wearer""s skin and create a feeling of discomfort against the wearer.